My Little Pony
}} My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is a family cartoon show licensed by Hasbro. Plot Six best friends, also called the "Mane 6" by the fandom learn about friendship and valuable life lessons. The other storyline in the series is about the Cutie Mark Crusaders (CMC) getting their cutie marks, which is basically a tattoo on their flank that represents their destiny or talent/hobby. Cutie Marks have been a major recurring theme in MLP. Characters :Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle :Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity :Ashleigh Ball as Applejack and Rainbow Dash :Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy :Cathy Weseluck as Spike :Kelly Sheridan as Starlight Glimmer :Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer Ships Het :Alizary — the ship between Alizarin Bubblegum and Celery Stalk :AppleDirk — the ship between Applejack and Dirk Thistleweed :Applespike — the ship between Applejack and Spike :AppleTaps — the ship between Apple Bloom and Tender Taps :BrightButter — the ship between Bright Mac and Pear Butter :Bulktavia — the ship between Bulk Biceps and Octavia Melody :Capperity — the ship between Rarity and Capper Dapperpaws :Carajack — the ship between Caramel and Applejack :Celestbra — the ship between Princess Celestia and King Sombra :Celestcord — the ship between Princess Celestia and Discord :CheeriMac — the ship between Big MacIntosh and Cheerilie :CheesePie — the ship between Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich :Crankilda — the ship between Cranky Doodle Donkey and Matilda :DerpyBulk — the ship between Derpy Hooves and Bulk Biceps :DiamondSnips — the ship between Diamond Tiara and Snips :Dinkysqueak — the ship between Dinky Doo and Pipsqueak :DoctorDerpy — the ship between Derpy Hooves and Doctor Whooves :Emble — the ship between Ember and Garble :Embrax — the ship between Ember and Thorax :FancyFleur — the ship between Fancy Pants and Fleur dis Lee :FeatherBloom --- the ship between Apple Bloom and Featherweight :FlashLight — the ship between Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry :FlashShimmer — the ship between Flash Sentry and Sunset Shimmer :FlutterBulk — the ship between Fluttershy and Bulk Biceps :Fluttercord — the ship between Fluttershy and Discord :Flutterlane — the ship between Fluttershy and Thunderlane :FlutterMac — the ship between Fluttershy and Big MacIntosh :FlutterSpike — the ship between Spike and Fluttershy :Gabbus — the ship between Gallus and Gabby :Gallstream — the ship between Gallus and Silverstream :Hopebra — the ship between King Sombra and Radiant Hope :Hisambula — the ship between Somnambula and Prince Hisan :Kedaddle — the ship between Kettle Corn and Skeedaddle :MacinDash — the ship between Rainbow Dash and Big MacIntosh :Magnambula — the ship between Somnambula and Flash Magnus :MarbleMac — the ship between Big MacIntosh and Marble Pie :Maudbriar — the ship between Maud Pie and Mudbriar :Microlight — the ship between Sci-Twi Sparkle and Micro Chips :Night Diamond — the ship between Night Glider and Double Diamond :Party Belle — the ship between Sugar Belle and Party Favor :PetuniaSkies — the ship between Sunny Skies and Petunia Petals :Pinkiecord — the ship between Pinkie Pie and Discord :Pistarity — the ship between Rarity and Pistachio :QuibbleDash — the ship between Rainbow Dash and Quibble Pants :QuibbleSky — the ship between Quibble Pants and Clear Sky :QuibbleSky — the ship between Quibble Pants and Clear Sky :RainbowSpike — the ship between Rainbow Dash and Spike :RariBlood — the ship between Rarity and Blue Blood :Rarihoof — the ship between Rarity and Trenderhoof :Rarilane — the ship between Rarity and Thunderlane :RariMac — the ship between Rarity and Big MacIntosh :Rarimuffin — the ship between Rarity and Ragamuffin :RariPants — the ship between Rarity and Fancy Pants :SombraLuna — the ship between King Sombra and Princess Luna :Sandalshy — the ship between Fluttershy and Sandalwood :SciFlash — the ship between Sci-Twi Sparkle and Flash Sentry :ScootaRumble — the ship between Scootaloo and Rumble :ScootaSpike — the ship between Spike and Scootaloo :Scootasqueak — the ship between Scootaloo and Pipsqueak :ShiningCadance — the ship between Princess Cadance and Shining Armor :SkyTrail — the ship between Sky Stinger and Vapor Trail :Smollus — the ship between Smolder and Gallus :SnailsSpoon — the ship between Silver Spoon and Snails :SoarinDash — the ship between Rainbow Dash and Soarin :SoarinFire — the ship between Spitfire and Soarin :Sombralis — the ship between Queen Chrysalis and King Sombra :Sparity — the ship between Spike and Rarity :Spember — the ship between Spike and Ember :Spibby — the ship between Spike and Gabby :Spie — the ship between Spike and Pinkie Pie :SpikeyBelle — the ship between Spike and Sweetie Belle :SpikeBloom — the ship between Spike and Apple Bloom :Spiona — the ship between Spike (the dog) and Winona :Spolder — the ship between Spike and Smolder :Spikebow — the ship between Spike and Rainbow Dash :Starburst — the ship between Sunburst and Starlight :SugarBangs — the ship between Sugar Belle and Feather Bangs :SugarMac — the ship between Big MacIntosh and Sugar Belle :SweetieMash — the ship between Sweetie Belle and Button Mash :SweetieSqueak --- the ship between Sweetie Belle and Pipsqueak :Tempgian — the ship between Tempest Shadow and Stygian :Thoralestia — the ship between Princess Celestia and Thorax :ThunderSpike — the ship between Spike and Princess Thunder Guts :Timberlight — the ship between Sci-Twi Sparkle and Timber Spruce :Trenderjack — the ship between Applejack and Trenderhoof :Twiburst — the ship between Twilight Sparkle and Sunburst :TwiSpike — the ship between Spike and Twilight Sparkle :Yonabar — the ship between Yona Yak and Sandbar :ZephyrDash — the ship between Zephyr Breeze and Rainbow Dash Femslash :AdaXie — the ship between Adagio Dazzle and Trixie Lulamoon :AppleDash — the ship between Applejack and Rainbow Dash :AppleGlimmer — the ship between Applejack and Starlight Glimmer :ApplePie — the ship between Applejack and Pinkie Pie :Appleshy — the ship between Applejack and Fluttershy :DaringDash — the ship between Rainbow Dash and Daring Do :Fluffalis — the ship between Queen Chrysalis and Fluffle Puff :FlutterDash — the ship between Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash :FlutterHugger — the ship between Fluttershy and Tree Hugger :FlutterPie — the ship between Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie :Gildashy — the ship between Fluttershy and Gilda :GilDash — the ship between Rainbow Dash and Gilda :Glimlight — the ship between Starlight Glimmer and Twilight Sparkle :Glimmershy — the ship between Fluttershy and Starlight Glimmer :Loftyday — the ship between Holiday and Lofty :LyraBon — the ship between Lyra Heartstrings and Bon Bon :MoonLight — the ship between Twilight Sparkle and Moon Dancer :OctaScratch — the ship between Vinyl Scratch and Octavia Melody :Photoshy — the ship between Fluttershy and Photo Finish :PinkieDash — the ship between Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash :PostCrush — the ship between Kiwi Lollipop and Supernova Zap :RainbowDust — the ship between Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust :RariDash — the ship between Rarity and Rainbow Dash :Rarilight — the ship between Rarity and Starlight Glimmer :Rarijack — the ship between Rarity and Applejack :RariPie — the ship between Rarity and Pinkie Pie :RariSaddles — the ship between Rarity and Sassy Saddles :RariShimmer — the ship between Sunset Shimmer and Rarity :Rarishy — the ship between Rarity and Fluttershy :SciTwiShimmer — the ship between Sunset Shimmer and Sci-Twi Sparkle :ScootaBelle — the ship between Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle :ScootaBloom — the ship between Scootaloo and Apple Bloom :ScootaDash — the ship between Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo :SilverTiara — the ship between Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon :SpitDash — the ship between Rainbow Dash and Spitfire :StarlightDash — the ship between Rainbow Dash and Starlight Glimmer :StarPie — the ship between Pinkie Pie and Starlight Glimmer :StarTrix — the ship between Starlight Glimmer and Trixie Lulamoon :SunDagio — the ship between Adagio Dazzle and Sunset Shimmer :Sunjack — the ship between Sunset Shimmer and Applejack :Sunlight — the ship between Sunset Shimmer and Starlight Glimmer :SunsetDash — the ship between Sunset Shimmer and Rainbow Dash :SunsetPie — the ship between Sunset Shimmer and Pinkie Pie :SunsetSparkle — the ship between Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer :Sunshy — the ship between Sunset Shimmer and Fluttershy :SunTrix — the ship between Trixie Lulamoon and Sunset Shimmer :SweetieBloom — the ship between Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom :SweetieSeed — the ship between Sweetie Belle and Babs Seed :Templight — the ship between Twilight Sparkle and Tempest Shadow :Twarity — the ship between Twilight Sparkle and Rarity :TwiDash — the ship between Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash :Twijack — the ship between Twilight Sparkle and Applejack :TwiLuna — the ship between Twilight Sparkle and Trixie Lulamoon :TwiPie — the ship between Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie :Twirilie — the ship between Twilight Sparkle and Cheerilie :Twishy — the ship between Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy :TwiTwi — the ship between Twilight Sparkle and Sci-Twi Sparkle Slash :Bigburn — the ship between Big MacIntosh and Braeburn :CaraMac — the ship between Big MacIntosh and Caramel :Snaps — the ship between Snips and Snails :WizWinds — the ship between Wiz Kid and Curly Winds Friendship :Cutie Mark Crusaders — the ship between Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo :Golden Horseshoe Gals — the ship between Granny Smith, Goldie Delicious, Auntie Applesauce, Apple Rose, and Rainbow Dash :Human Seven — the ship between Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash :[[Legion of Villains|'Legion of Villains']] — the ship between Queen Chrysalis, Tirek, Cozy Glow, King Sombra, and Grogar :Mane 6 — the ship between Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Twilight Sparkle :[[Mean Three|'Mean Three']] — the ship between Queen Chrysalis, Tirek, and Cozy Glow :Pillars of Old Equestria — the ship between Star Swirl, Mage Meadowbrook, Flash Magnus, Mistmane, Rockhoof, and Somnambula :[[The Dazzlings|'The Dazzlings']] — the ship between Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk, and Aria Blaze :The Shadowbolts (EG) — the ship between Sour Sweet, Sunny Flare, Sugarcoat, Lemon Zest, Indigo Zap :The Washouts — the ship between Lightning Dust, Rolling Thunder, and Short Fuse :The Wonderbolts — the ship between Spitfire, Soarin, Blaze, Surprise, Fire, Misty Fly, Silver Zoom, Fleetfoot, High Winds, Thunderlane, and Rainbow Dash :Young Six — the ship between Gallus, Silverstream, Smolder, Yona, Sandbar, Ocellus : Family :AppleMac — the ship between Applejack and Big MacIntosh :AppleSeed — the ship between Apple Bloom and Babs Seed :Princest — the ship between Princess Celestia and Princess Luna :Twicest — the ship between Twilight Sparkle and Shining Armor Fandom FAN FICTION : : : :My Little Pony on FanFiction.Net :My Little Pony on FimFiction.Net WIKIS : List Trivia * The group name "Mane 6" is a play on the word "Main", combined with 6. This indicates the six main characters. Many other things in the series are puns of things in the real world, like how Manehattan is a play on Manhattan but changed to the former since most ponies know nothing of our kind. * There are many references to other media in the show, like how there's a pop star named Coloratura who is nicknamed Rara, a reference to Lady Gaga. Other references includes a time traveling pony named Dr. Whooves, a reference to The Doctor from the long running sci-fi series Doctor Who.